


Let It Snow

by Seltap



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seltap/pseuds/Seltap
Summary: “No,” Gaara whispers. “You’re just like snow. Stunning and beautiful to watch.”





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [Binxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binxxx).
> 
> I wrote this for a GaaSaku festival happening at tumblr right now. Guys, if you want to drown yourself in new GaaSaku content I'd suggest checking out [gaasaku-fanfests](https://gaasaku-fanfests.tumblr.com/) over at tumblr right right now.
> 
> It's a stretch but Gaara's can use wind nature in this story.
> 
> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!

"How does it look?"

Sakura swallows hard hearing Ino's question. The cold, crisp late night's air tickles Sakura's nose and cheeks. The rosette's face reddens at the chilled sensation and her breath is visible once she sighs lovingly before answering.

"Beautiful," Sakura speaks back into her cellphone. "Though, I just picked it up from the post so I haven't had the chance to try it on."

"You're lucky they let you pick it up this late," Ino retorts on the phone before her voice turns cautious. "And with how windy and cold it is… You better hurry home."

Sakura laughs lightly hearing Ino's worried voice.

"This village survives snowstorms, Ino. We get at least one every year. Wind and cold doesn't bug me."

Even with Sakura trying to reassure her friend, the young woman winces once a hard, icy gust blows her forward steps to the side. Sakura checks to make sure the wrapped box is still secure in her right hand before lifting her phone back up with her other hand just in time to hear her friend chortling.

"You're right," Ino excitedly speaks. "I want you to hurry because I want you to get home to try on that gown of a dress and send me pictures. You've been bragging about that thing since you ordered it that you've gotten me excited for you."

Sakura laughs again to Ino's shared enthusiasm. Out of all her friends, Ino would probably be the only one of Sakura's friends that would support her and her sudden splurge. Costly this dress was, Sakura won't deny. But she's been invited to a nice, big dinner party since a month ago; hosted by the newlyweds, Shikamaru and Temari. Sakura wasn't going to let her mood get down for this party like last time when she remembered she was of the last few of a group of friends without a partner. After first reading the coming party invite, Sakura quickly focused her thoughts onto spoiling herself than feeling sorry for herself. She had to be able to look forward to something at the party than looking at the other couples; and what more uplifting thing to look at than herself in an expensive, elegant dress?

"That dress came from a designer who lives in the Land of Snow, right?" Ino asks. "I bet it looks like a wedding gown."

"What? No. That be too much for just dinner and drinks," Sakura laughs. "The dress is beautiful and fits the occasion."

Ino sighs as if someone has just placed her favorite dessert in front of her. She sounds so happy and proud for her friend, and she is. Sakura's end goes quiet for a moment while Ino lets out a noisy yawn.

"As much as I hate being upstaged in fashion, I'll let this one slide, Forehead," Ino teases.

Sakura smiles gently before reading the letter that came with the dress, and the rosette quickly memorizes the hand seals written in the letter.

"You're going to love it," Sakura murmurs. "There's still a surprise to the dress I haven't told you about."

"Well, what-"

"Nope," Sakura grins and she cuts off her friend. "You'll find out at the party tomorrow and I promise you'll love it."

Sakura's smile grows bigger at the thought of how flashy her display of a surprise will be.

"I can't wait," Ino beams. "I'm proud of you, Sakura. For someone with your salary you've been needing to spoil yourself more."

Sakura stares at the box in her hand and her smile returns. Ino lets out another noisy yawn.

"Go to sleep, Ino," Sakura tells her. "We can talk more tomorrow."

It doesn't take much persuasion on Sakura's part to get Ino to agree to hang up. As soon as Sakura stuffs her phone away, she readjusts her jacket tighter around her while the wind plows and plays with the ends of her hair in the air. As time passes, Sakura's eyes begin to water at the freezing temperature. She looks up when she draws near to the small, familiar bridge she passes by to and from work. She listens to the flowing river that passes gently under the bridge, but her eyes do widen in surprise when she catches sight of another person standing on the bridge.

The bridge holds beauty in itself alone. Along with the river, and the right time of year when the cherry blossoms bloom, the area alone is a spectacular sight. Yet, a late, cold winter's night usually drives people indoors and Sakura even glances at the time on her phone when she draws closer and closer to the bridge.

"Eleven, huh?" she murmurs to herself before stuffing her phone back away.

It's late, it's cold, and the winds are only growing stronger and freezing as minutes tick by. So, Sakura wonders why the redheaded she steps closer to remains still in his spot while peering high up towards the sky. Sakura draws towards the young man, and only picks up her pace when she comes close enough to recognize him.

"Kazekage-sama?" Sakura uncertainly asks.

Her call earns her a slightly surprised teal gaze from Gaara once he looks in her direction. Gaara smiles gently once he recognizes Sakura.

"Ah," he murmurs when Sakura's steps echo on the wooden bridge. "Sakura."

Sakura returns the soft smile as soon as she stops in front of Gaara who bows his head slightly in her direction.

"It's good to see you again," Sakura greets him while readjusting the box in her hands. "What brings you to Konoha?"

"My sister invited Kankuro and I to attend to her and Shikamaru's dinner party tomorrow. We came a few days early to visit them and friends, and to discuss what village matters I can while I'm here."

As he finishes his words, Gaara eyes Sakura's box before returning his gentle gaze to her as he speaks again.

"Will you be attending the dinner tomorrow as well?"

Sakura nods enthusiastically.

"I am! I'm really excited to show up tomorrow. It's going to be a lovely evening," Sakura laughs.

Her laughter is so happy-filled that her smile spreads across her face and her white teeth show off. She doesn't spot the way Gaara's own smile grows to her contagious, uplifting mood. The redhead's smile disappears the second an icy feel of a gust blows Sakura slightly off-balance. It makes her cry out in surprise.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asks of Sakura once the gust goes.

Gaara even makes a reach for Sakura, but the rosette once again laughs it off while straightening herself back out.

"Just caught me by surprise," Sakura laughs while waving it off. "By the way, Kazekage-sama-"

"Gaara," Gaara cuts Sakura off. "This is a discussion between friends not business."

Sakura smiles lightly.

"Gaara," she rephrases. "What are you doing out here so late and in the cold?"

Gaara turns from Sakura and back to face the bridge in front of him. He crosses his arms behind him before peering up once more towards the sky.

"I'm...actually embarrassed to say," Gaara whispers. "You'd think me and my actions silly."

Sakura draws up next to Gaara and looks up along with him.

"I just want to be sure you have a good reason to be out in this cold before I drag you indoors myself."

Sakura feels her ego swell when she hears Gaara chortle lightly. As stoic as they claim the Kazekage to be, and as serious as he has been every time Sakura meets up with him, she takes some pride in finally managing some sort of enthusiasm from him.

Gaara clears his throat once he collects himself, and his eyes narrow towards the bright moon that shines at times through the dark, passing clouds.

"To appreciate beauty, one must take necessary lengths," he gently whispers to Sakura. "The cold means nothing to me if I can catch sight of one snowflake."

"Snow?" Sakura questions, surprised that this is why Gaara stands outdoors so late.

When an answer from him doesn't come, the rosette turns her eyes back on Gaara. Sakura can see a light pink spread across Gaara's face, thanks to the street lamp at the end of the bridge, and she realizes his discolored face is from his embarrassment more than the fairing weather.

"I'd hope to possibly catch snowfall before I return to my village," Gaara murmurs.

It finally makes sense to Sakura. Gaara's home is a hot desert. Though freezing temperatures do fall onto Suna in it's winter nights, the dry air there carries no moisture thus, and no snow comes. Sakura realizes how lucky she is to experience changing seasons in Konoha once she recognizes how Gaara longs for just a glimpse of snow. Gaara's reasoning and determination warms her heart so much so that she can ignore the next cold gust of wind that tries to sting her skin. However, that heavy feeling drops to the pit of her stomach when she remembers that the forecast for the week mentioned nothing of snow.

"When do you leave?" Sakura asks with some dread.

Just maybe his stay will be long enough for…

"We will return to Suna the day after Temari's dinner party."

Sakura wants to hang her head down to Gaara's words. She hates that she has to be the one to crumble down his high hopes, but it's better than having him wait out in the cold all night for nothing.

"Gaara, I'm sorry to say this, but it's not go-"

A sneeze from the redhead interrupts Sakura and she watches the young man sniffle lightly.

"I know," Gaara whispers to Sakura.

The rosette widens her eyes at the sight of Gaara's smile spreading into a gentle, warm grin; Sakura can't recall if she has even seen his teeth!

Sakura bites her lip lightly when she registers what Gaara is telling her. Somehow, it makes his hope for snow burn brighter in her eyes. Thus she feels heartbroken that he will return home without seeing Konoha turn into a snow-covered, crystalline wonderland she has been preparing to wake up to soon.

"I also wondered if the snow was any different here than where I last saw it," Gaara comments, his grin still set on the sky above.

Sakura blinks and looks down. Despite the cold and how late into the night it is, she decides to keep Gaara company until he ultimately returns home for the night. She smiles before looking up at the sky with him and scooting her body next to his. She rests her wrapped up box on top of the bridge's railing. While listening to the river gently flow under them, and the wind whistling through the pine trees the village is surrounded by, she spots a few twinkling lights that twinkle as the dark clouds pass by.

"Where did you last see snow?" Sakura curiously asks.

"In the Land of Iron."

Sakura sucks in a breath to Gaara's answer.

"You mean..." she begins to question while looking back at him. "From all those years ago?"

Teal eyes return to emerald, and Sakura already knows the answer by his gentle, innocent look.

"Aa," he murmurs. "My first and only time seeing such marvel was back then. Unfortunate I seem to miss it every time I visit village's before returning to Suna."

Gaara lets out a heavy sigh. His disappointed breath seems to ring in Sakura's ears and she taps her fingers gently against her package.

' _Gaara's such a nice person,_ ' Sakura thinks to herself. ' _I wish there was something I could do..._ '

Deep down, she knows there is.

"Thank you, Sakura," Gaara speaks.

Cutting her line of thought, Sakura turns just in time for another gentle smile framing itself on Gaara's face. He genuinely looks happy and grateful towards her that it makes Sakura blush lightly at such a stare aimed in her direction. Gaara gives Sakura the very same look she was hoping to achieve from everyone tomorrow once she donned the spectacle that is her brand new dress.

"For?" Sakura surprisingly manages out while still captivated by Gaara's look.

He nods his head lightly.

"For listening to my frivolous desire," he chuckles lightly before stepping back from the railing and turning to face Sakura fully.

Sakura thinks his wish for snow tonight is far from silly. So rare for a Kage to leave his village that it's no wonder Gaara sought the chance when and where he could. Even when logic told him it wouldn't happen, he stood out in almost terrible, depressing weather hoping for that miracle a lot of people label as…

' _Snow,_ ' Sakura thinks before tightening the gift box close to her chest as she faces Gaara.

With his smile does Gaara extend an inviting hand towards Sakura.

"Would you care for an escort home?" Gaara asks. "I'd hate to stand back and let you walk away alone this late at night."

Her grip tightens.

' _He deserves it,_ ' Sakura finally decides.

Even with a set decision Sakura sighs heavily. What she plans now ruins her surprise for tomorrow. Yet, when her eyes meet Gaara's concerned gaze, Sakura knows her kind heart can't turn away from a good man's plea. Plus, she can jokingly brag to Kakashi later about how her selfless act tonight helped with keeping village alliances strong.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asks after Sakura's loud sigh.

Sakura holds up her hand and backs slowly away from Gaara. With the knowledge of what she must do now, she blushes.

"Can you maybe, um, just wait here a few minutes," Sakura sheepishly asks.

Her blush spreads as Gaara begins eyeing Sakura skeptically.

"There's something I want to show you," she murmurs with a hushed tone.

Her eyes continue to dance around everything that isn't Gaara, which in turn makes the redhead's eyes narrow in uncertainty. Eventually Gaara does nod towards Sakura.

"Very well," his words. "I'll be waiting right here."

His approval makes Sakura blush more but she books it far and calls back to Gaara once she has put some distance between them.

"Just...don't look over in this direction, please!" Sakura pleads.

Gaara waves his hand in her direction and turns his gaze back to the sky above him.

"Take your time," Gaara whispers to himself. "I'm not ready to give up yet anyway."

Sakura gasps a hard breath once she finds a few bunched trees to hide behind. The element of night itself gives her a shadow she wishes to hide in, but she does feel more secure doing what she plans to do hidden behind trees and a promise from Gaara that his eyes will not stray.

"Oh, Sakura," the rosette speaks to herself.

Carefully she pulls the top of the box she holds off. Even with darkness around her the fabric in the box shimmers and Sakura sadly stares down at it.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asks herself.

As soon as she pulls and unfolds the dress in front of her does her solemn frown turn stoic.

' _For Gaara,_ ' she reassures herself.

A man who grew to not know kindness from any soul, Sakura knows Gaara has clawed and desperately made his way to become the better man he is today. While she is certain those around him treat him with an abundance of love, Sakura can't help but feel bad that Gaara has yet to return to a land that can make a miracle like snow happen in a night. While her plan now won't change the world for him like it does her some snowy mornings, she can at least bring the element as close to him as possible tonight.

As Sakura begins to undress she doesn't mind the chill since she does this for a friend. Her love for her friends knows no bounds. She taught herself to overcome and grow her strength; while mostly for herself, she was also encouraged not to let her blonde friend chase after Sasuke alone. She didn't give up hope for a man who practically spat at the sight of her and instead chased him all around the world just to happily see him redeem himself. That love and kindness fuels Sakura so much, that instead of her own selfless act to think about, she instead thinks of Gaara and all he has done for Naruto.

' _He saved Naruto's life,_ ' Sakura thinks while pulling the powder blue, sheer sleeves of the dress over her shoulders.

Just more of a reason for Sakura to do what she does now.

' _He deserves it._ '

Her biggest struggle is the zipper in the back of the dress she can't reach, but nothing a clone technique can't handle. As soon as that is taken care of she marvels at the sight that is her; at least all that she can see.

"Wow," she whispers as the dress twirls lightly to her hip sways.

The color is beautiful. The lace patterns are beautiful. The sheer cape is beautiful. The silver glitter that shimmers in the moonlight is beautiful. Everything about this dress is…

"Beautiful," Sakura whispers to herself.

Her giddy side takes over and she wants to squeal excitedly at how gorgeous she probably looks right now.

' _Money well spent,_ ' she decides.

Sakura shivers as another new coolness overcomes her. Though not mentioned by the designer, Sakura feels the dress itself has a crisp cool feeling in itself, and she has to imagine it may be because of the special surprise she has in store. Wasting no more thought on it, Sakura turns and slowly makes her way back to Gaara.

The closer Sakura draws towards him, the more her nerves begin to rattle her. Somehow, it's not so cold anymore once her cheeks heat up at the thought that she is approaching Gaara in a dress meant for a formal party. She stops short right next to him and smiles softly that, despite her close presence, Gaara still doesn't turn his gaze away from the night sky. She waits on him until…

"Is it alright to look now?" Gaara asks.

Sakura draws in a silent, deep breath before nodding.

"Yeah, you can look now," Sakura murmurs.

Surprise in Gaara's eyes as they widen to the sight of her.

"Sakura," he breathes in awe.

Sakura approaches him more closely and can't help the grin spreading on her face the longer Gaara is jaw dropped at the sight of her. He is breathless at the sight of her but does manage to let a smile spread across his face. His gentle, gaze settles on Sakura and he begins to close the gap smaller between them by stepping towards the rosette.

"You look  _stunning_."

Sakura can't help herself; she melts to that comment. Her grin grows the widest it's been as she giggles lightly. Her happy mood lifts Gaara's smile more and has his eyes entirely enamored at the sight of her.

"Thank you," Sakura sheepishly comments.

She twirls her dress lightly and looks down as the garment dances to her movements.

"For tomorrow's dinner party, am I right?" Gaara asks.

Sakura nods.

"You're right. I just hope it's not too flashy," Sakura modestly expresses.

Gaara takes another step closer towards Sakura. The rosette notices but isn't bothered at how close Gaara has drawn next to her. He looks at her adoringly with his teal orbs entirely focused on her smile and eyes.

"No," Gaara speaks in new awe. "You're stunning. I can guarantee that I won't be the only one marveling at the sight of you tomorrow."

"There's actually something more I wanted to show you," Sakura speaks with a new determination.

"Oh?" Gaara quips. "How lucky you've made my night already with your beauty. You spoil me if there's something more."

Sakura laughs lightly at what she thinks is too generous of a comment. He makes her blush once again.

' _Is he...flirting with me?_ ' she wonders.

...A thought she finds herself warming up to.

Sakura performs the hand seals she memorized from the designer's letter. An arctic, strong gust suddenly roars through the village and passes with Gaara and Sakura between. The heavy wind causes Sakura to side-step in her place and cast her seals to instead shield her face from the bitter chill. The rosette even cries out lightly when the burdensome wind lasts more than a few seconds.

Sakura's light cry sparks something inside Gaara though, and instantly he performs a few hand seals of his own.

"Fūton," Gaara whispers before his hands release his seals and he instead spreads his arms out wide.

Along with his movement is a sudden change in air and pressure that Sakura recognizes. There's even some warmness in the air right now, and as Sakura looks back up at Gaara he has a small smile waiting for her; a kind gesture of his that silently tells her all is well.

Sakura looks at the air around her. Even if invisible, the stillness that swims around her is calming and warming. It's like Gaara has trapped them both in a bubble that slows time around them. There is even sand that swims slowly around them; grains that Gaara is never able to entirely brush off of him. As she looks out, the trees of Konoha still sway heavy as the cold winds roar outside the protection Gaara has placed them in. She can hear nothing but her light breathing.

"If the moment is not ruined," Gaara calls back Sakura's attention from the air around them. "I'd still like to see that surprise."

Sakura returns his smile when their eyes meet, and she smirks again with a nod. She performs the hands seals and her voice reverberates in the spherical, air bubble.

"Release," she whispers.

Gaara's eyes are calm and lidded as he watches Sakura with a smile. The gesture continues even after Sakura speaks and seconds pass without a sign of anything different. Despite this, Gaara's smile seems to grow as Sakura gleefully grins to herself while looking down at the sheer, glittering cape of her dress. Sakura even gets Gaara to smirk once she begins to sway lightly in her spot and continues to watch her dress. He notes her happiness, which in turn makes his own heart beat stronger. Even if silent about the matter, he wonders exactly what sort of seal Sakura has broken.

Sakura takes a long, light step while stretching her arms to model the dress more for Gaara to see. Along with her arms does the cape stretch out and Gaara suddenly spots a light, flurry of glitter begin to drop slowly from the bottoms of the sheer cape. He smiles as she slowly steps closer towards him while keeping her arms out for him to see the sparkles that drop from her garment.

"Sakura, it's such a lovely d-"

He stops.

 _Breathless_.

His eyes widen and the smile falls once Sakura steps more closely towards him. In just the right angle, the moonlight reflects and sparkles of white fall from Sakura's dress in what Gaara assumes is glitter. Closer view, and feel, and that marvel he recalls from years ago suddenly resurfaces in his heart.

"Snow," Gaara whispers in awe at the sight of Sakura's dress.

"I wouldn't call it Konoha snow, but it's all I can do for you right now, Gaara," Sakura comments.

Her cape slowly drops cool, fresh light snow that dances lightly to the ground before disappearing into the earth. Just flakes at random moments, the snow produced does not stick but there is a coolness from the dress that cools the area around them. Sakura eyes Gaara with a smirk in her eyes and ravishes in the delightful admiration that Gaara is giving her now with a silent gawk.

"Sakura," Gaara finally manages after a heavy swallow. "It's..."

He stops himself once his eyes settle back to Sakura's emerald gleam. Another breath is held by him before his eyes follow Sakura as she continues to step around him.

"You," he corrects. "You're just like snow."

Sakura laughs lightly to the odd comment.

"What?" she asks in confusion. "Why? Has Naruto told you I'm cold-hearted?"

She laughs at her own joke, but is struck silent and still once Gaara suddenly takes a hold of her hand. She doesn't even realize how cold the dress has made her until Gaara's warm hands wraps into hers. She is suddenly drawn into him as he stands just inches from her while holding her hand tight and close to his chest. His gaze now is even more than what Sakura hoped to achieve from the dress at the dinner party. Somehow Gaara's lone, heartfelt stare at her feels more meaningful than what she planned for tomorrow.

"No," Gaara whispers. "You're just like snow.  _Stunning_  and beautiful to watch."

Sakura's turn to be stricken in awe and she is left frozen in her place as her mind processes what the Kazekage has just told her. This is beyond flirting.

Gaara leaves Sakura in such a trance while he relishes in the sight of her. So lost she suddenly is, that she doesn't realize Gaara slowly leads her by hand to walk around the air current he has created. Gaara manages to guide Sakura in a circle with him in the middle a few times before she snaps back into reality.

"What are you doing?" she slowly asks as her eyes swim along with Gaara's.

"Admiring," he replies. "If that's alright."

Sakura's blush deepens. Her cape ripples lightly in the air as Gaara continues to escort Sakura round and round. They twirl together like a music box, and the snowflakes fly off Sakura faster before settling in the air and slowly dancing downward.

"It's alright," Sakura whispers, as her eyes grow lazy to Gaara's dreamy stare on her.

It's like they are in their own little world. Within Gaara's air does the snow continue to dance and as her cape continues to flow do the cold flakes grow and grow around them. In the right angle does the snow reflect and shimmer off the streetlights. Sakura marvels at the gold-like glitter that dances along with her snow and smiles once she realizes it's some of Gaara's own sand reflecting a brilliant, golden glow reflecting off the lights. Together, the snow and sand mix together and swim around the duo; decorating them in a brilliant scene of white and gold with Sakura's beautiful dress trailing behind her while Gaara leads the entire spectacle.

To the outside eye, the pair look at each other with admiration, and the brilliance that circles around them mimics that of a beautiful snow globe.

No eyes that may fall on them will compare at the way Gaara and Sakura look at one another now. For Sakura, appreciation fills her heart as Gaara's kind words echo in her mind and she is proud at herself for doing something kind to someone most deserving. For Gaara, his gaze is dream-like while admiring the rosette he continues to lead around him. If anything, her beauty now should be placed in the middle for the rest of the world to marvel than Gaara selfishly making her his entire world at the moment.

No gaze would shine brighter for Sakura tomorrow than Gaara's does now for her.

With time, the snow falls less and less from Sakura's cape.

"It wears off," Sakura speaks with some solemn in her voice.

Gaara's heart drops and he dreads what he expects her to say next.

"This only works once," Sakura explains with a gentle smile.

She regrets nothing, but Gaara pulls Sakura close to his body then. His act is so sudden and the little distance he gives their bodies rocks Sakura that she becomes silent in surprise. She looks up at Gaara in wonder as his fingers ghost the sheer, lace fabric of the dress. Slowly, his fingers trail from her wrist and up to her shoulder. So delicate is his touch as he inspects the garment and so personal do his fingers rest on her shoulder that Gaara manages a loud breath from Sakura.

She watches his fingers but Gaara's eyes shift to Sakura; enamored. He draws in a deep breath of his own when he realizes all that Sakura has done for him. He's a man taught of fine taste to know Sakura's dress doesn't come cheap.

"Sakura," Gaara eventually manages to speak after all that wonder. "You have a kindness and love in you that I could learn from.  _Thank you_."

Coming from a man with the exact feeling etched into his head, Sakura knows that Gaara's compliment is deep. His eyes still stare at her beautifully and his alluring words just makes Sakura's heart beat harder and harder.

"You're too kind, Gaara," Sakura tries to brush off his words.

She laughs lightly, but as Gaara's smile and eyes stay on her, her chuckles grow nervous while Gaara's smile only grows to her shy display. Sakura turns her head and eyes away in nervousness and in that second she can feel warm, gentle lips press against her cool, smooth cheek.

Sakura freezes in her place.

 _Breathless_.

The calm, warm feeling from their small interaction earlier both excites and eases her heart. Before she can meet his eyes again; before she can even turn her head just to be sure it was Gaara, the actual Kazekage, placing his lips on her, a cold gust breaks way.

Gaara's air current is suddenly gone as her own pink hair blurs her vision. Konoha's cold winds sweep away whatever is left of snow and sand settled at their feet. It's seems with the sudden gust does it blow away the moment as Gaara even lets go of Sakura and pulls himself away from her.

By the time the winds settle, Sakura looks back at Gaara who keeps his arms behind him. Gaara nods when Sakura stares at him.

"I look forward to seeing you at tomorrow's dinner party, Sakura," Gaara comments.

At first, Sakura is confused. Are they not going to acknowledge anything that just transpired? His kiss? However, the longer Sakura stares at Gaara's smile, the sooner she comes to realize Gaara's hidden message.

' _Tomorrow night is something to look forward to._ '

It's a little tease on his part, but Sakura is willing to play. She is already making plans to convince him to return here tomorrow night with her to watch for snowfall. Sakura nods back at Gaara with a smirk of her own.

"As do I," Sakura comments back with a smirk.

She rocks her hip sideways as she slowly turns her backside to Gaara. With her neck craned, she gives Gaara a dreamy gaze of her own that manages to make Gaara's eyes dance and jaw slack. She brings her hands behind her to slowly lift up her hair. If he is going to attempt to tease her, she may as well try to teach him how it's  _properly_  done.

"Do me a favor," she tells him while pouting her bottom lip for him to see. "Unzip me, Gaara."


End file.
